Victory
by L100Meganium
Summary: "Say, Mew," Victini said after a short silence, and Mew opened her bright blue eyes to look at him, "If victory is not most important to Mew, what IS most important to Mew?" Just a short little fic written for a friend. SkyDanceShipping- Victini x Mew!


**Author's Note:**

Hi, everyone! I know I said the next story would either be OrbShipping or my planned sister fic to Catch the Wind (which will be called Tame the Thunder), but my friend Palkia's Princess requested a Mew x Victini fic (even though that wasn't among my listed pairings in my poll)! Normally I wouldn't write something on the spot like that, but the couple was just so adorable I couldn't resist. I also felt conflicted about doing a Mew x Victini because, in my mind, I've already paired Mew with Mewtwo. It feels like a betrayal! XD But after this little ficlet was so well-received by Palkia's Princess, I thought I'd publish it for real. So, I hope it holds you over a bit while I'm writing other things (including a possible mini-fic based on my hero and partner from Explorers of Sky, which happens to be my favorite game ever).

Thank you so much for clicking, and I hope you enjoy my latest! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>VICTORY<strong>

"Is victory really the most important thing, Victini?" the pink Pokémon asked, pointing her toes together and grasping them with her small hands. In the dying light of the setting sun, her light-pink fur was tipped with gold, turning her a more dusky pink than usual.

The red-and-yellow Pokémon twitched his large ears in surprise. "Of course!" he exclaimed incredulously, widening his sky-blue eyes. "Nothing is more important than triumphing over things that oppose Victini!"

Mew's expression was pensive, her brow slightly furrowed as she gazed at him. Victini felt a little unnerved by her stare- despite all his bluster, the fact was that Mew was one of the most powerful Pokémon in existence (not that he'd ever lose against her). He didn't favor the idea of making her upset...

"B-but there are other things important to Victini, too," he corrected himself hastily. Mew's eyes softened a bit, and he breathed an inward sigh of relief and looked out over the cliff at the sea. The breeze felt nice between his ears, and carried the faint scent of salt to his nose. He glanced over at Mew. She had shut her eyes and was seeming to savor the sensation of the wind on her face and the sound of the waves crashing below.

"Say, Mew," he said after a short silence, and Mew opened her bright blue eyes to look at him, "If victory is not most important to Mew, what IS most important to Mew?"

"Hmmm..." Mew hummed, squinting one eye in thought and looking out over the cliff again. After a moment, she smiled widely and turned to face him. "Victini!" she said confidently.

"Wh-What?" Victini blurted, a blush spreading over his face. "I am?" How could he be the most important thing to Mew? He was selfish and headstrong, and she was kind and gentle...

Not noticing his embarrassment (or perhaps disregarding it), Mew nodded happily. "Yes! Victini is Mew's friend. Mew's friends are the most important to Mew. So Victini is most important to Mew!" She shut her eyes in a wide smile, then gazed off into the distance again, humming a tune Victini thought sounded somewhat familiar.

"Oh... yes," Victini said slowly, sounding oddly disappointed. "Victini is Mew's friend..." Despite himself, he felt his heart sink a little. So Mew thought of ALL her friends as most important... not that it mattered to him. Victini didn't particularly care about being the most important.

Or did he? Did he feel the need to claim victory even over Mew's other friends?

But this felt different from the slow-burning fire of competition he usually felt deep within him. This felt...softer. It was warm, instead of burning hot. It glowed instead of blazed.

He turned to Mew and opened his mouth to say something, but the words caught in his throat as he gazed at her, humming her song and lost in her own little world. The warm fire flared a little in his chest, and he scolded himself internally. How could he let his friend control his emotions like that? It wasn't natural. He couldn't let this happen. He had to defeat this feeling, and claim Victory once more.

But then Mew gasped and pointed with one paw at the horizon, and grabbed Victini's paw with the other, crying excitedly, "Look! The sun is the same color as Victini!"

He looked. The sun had begun to sink over the watery horizon, a warm, hazy red that indeed matched Victini's coloring. The fading sunlight danced in golden stars over the surface of the water, and when Victini looked back at Mew, the sparkles were reflected in her eyes as she gazed at the sunset. The fire in his heart glowed; it felt as warm as Mew's paw in his. "Yes..." he stammered, unable to say anything else. Why couldn't he win against this feeling?

Mew squeezed his paw and smiled at him. "Mew is glad Victini is here with her," she said happily, smiling at him in a way that made the warm fire inside him dance with joy.

And as he returned her smile, squeezing her paw back gently, Victini finally admitted to himself that maybe, just this once, it was okay to lose.

* * *

><p>You'd make me reeeeeeeally happy if you reviewed. :D But even if you don't, thanks so much for reading! And if you're interested in seeing more from me, vote in my poll. I take my readers' opinions on what I should do next very seriously. ;)<p> 


End file.
